<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Kind of Man by golden_katana (UhGirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079698">What Kind of Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhGirl/pseuds/golden_katana'>golden_katana (UhGirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Commander Erwin Smith, Criminal Zeke Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhGirl/pseuds/golden_katana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Saindo pela noite procurando alguém que sarasse suas feridas internas, Erwin Smith, um ex militar, chega onde nenhum homem era capaz de chegar, apenas os mais ordinários. </p><p>Levi nasceu e cresceu naquele submundo, mas quando alguém com mais sombras adentra naqueles becos obscuros, onde ele faz o que precisa fazer para sobreviver, o pequeno homem não hesita em acolhê-lo por sob suas asas escuras. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Kind of Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OUTRAS TAGS</p><p>Auto Aversão<br/>Auto Ódio<br/>Capacitismo<br/>Levi fala francês como primeira língua sem motivo aparente<br/>Narrador não Confiável*: Erwin tem problemas em gostar de si mesmo e se aceitar </p><p>×</p><p>AVISOS</p><p>× Apesar de não ser uma songfic, essa narrativa foi totalmente inspirada na música de mesmo título e feita pela banda britânica Florence and the Machine. Inclusive, altamente recomendada e adotada por mim como hino dos Eruri. </p><p>× Sobre a tag "Narrador Não Confiável": Erwin Smith é um ex militar cheio de traumas e ainda lidando, muito mal, com um estado mental debilitado e uma deficiência física feita através de um viés de guerra e violência. A época também é outra, do qual não sei mas está entre os anos 60 e 2000, e os transtornos mentais não eram tratados da mesma maneira que hoje em dia — apesar da maneira esquálida que também são tratados nessa época atual.  Por isso, o personagem em questão acaba buscando mecanismos de enfrentamento questionáveis. </p><p>× Nada das opiniões deles são as minhas, assim como nada de seus sentimentos e gatilhos. Mas, se tais gatilhos forem algo para você, se atente aos sinais e saia imediatamente da leitura se a mesma se tornar impossível de ser continuada. </p><p>× Não se esqueçam de me seguir nas redes sociais, mas precisamente twitter, na conta @triviapam.</p><p>× Comentários e votos são sempre meu bálsamo mais aliviador, então cure as minhas feridas os usando sem contra prescrição. </p><p>Sem mais delongas, aproveitem minha primeira do fandom de SNK mas, não minha primeira da vida.</p><p>com carinho </p><p>— éris 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A noite estava faminta quando Erwin saiu de casa. </p><p>Ele sentiu em suas entranhas o peso da má decisão que estava tomando, mexendo em um imbróglio azedo e rançoso de ansiedade. </p><p>Era uma mistura afetada de arrependimento e impulsividade, e meio letárgico percebeu que Mike tinha de fato entrando em sua mente com uma conversa, em uma de suas ligações semanais, e de repente atingindo a velha ferida que mal havia cicatrizado sobre Marie, dizendo com palavras amigáveis e afiadas de preocupação que a solidão não era uma boa amante para manter ao lado na cama ou por sob seu teto. </p><p>O ex-comandante sentiu o peso em sua cabeça pragmática como um som de bombardeio.  </p><p>Não era bom também se achegar a fantasmas e traumas, sabia disso, mas os anseios mofados por mais dolorosos que o fossem, confortam em uma dor aceitável suas partes mais macias. </p><p>Erwin, por outro momento, tinha convivido com tal fardo deitado ao seu lado, se aconchegando a eles por tempo o suficiente para concordar com seu preocupado amigo, mesmo tendo negado tal sugestão veementemente na época, mas decidindo por fim, depois de semanas protelando sobre, que era hora de sair e arrumar alguém para aquecer a frieza de seus lençóis vazios e às vezes molhados de seu suor de febre pretérita. </p><p>Não era a solução ideal, contudo, Erwin, num acesso de auto raiva e cansaço que ia até seus ossos de 42 anos de idade, havia se convencido de que se pudesse ao menos ter uma interação social física com alguém, que fosse com quem estivesse pagando. Com alguém, ou algo, que fosse de seu controle, que pudesse prever, dado ao estrategista nato que o era. </p><p>Ou que foi a muito tempo atrás, quando era um homem inteiro e em plena consciência. </p><p>Dar dinheiro para terapia, no entanto, estava fora de cogitação. </p><p>Nenhum psicólogo ou terapeuta especializado em ex-militares havia ajudado, nem outros, e olha que tinha tentado muitos ao longo de seus anos, até mesmo na época da reabilitação ocupacional para dosar seu peso e tamanho ao equilíbrio usual que fora perdido junto a seu braço direito. </p><p>Haviam se provado os mesmos, de qualquer maneira. Não soprando a poeira de seus esqueletos no armário apesar de não ter sido por falta de competência ou de cuidados. </p><p>Mas Erwin acreditava que estava quebrado além do reparo, que não havia mais nenhum remendo, nem em seus ossos ou em sua cabeça, de mais de uma maneira.</p><p>Por isso acabou escorrendo e se agarrando a ideia de que havia menos riscos de quebrar o resto de seus fragmentos estando com uma pessoa assim, dessa forma, do que fazer isso com outro estranho de graça. </p><p>Nesse quesito, ganhar algo sem nenhum custo parecia muito menos atraente do que ganhar algumas notas amassadas de uma pensão por aposentadoria com honras.  </p><p>Principalmente se fosse para afastar a forma que a guerra tinha impregnado em todas as reminiscências que sobraram de Erwin e o tornara feio demais para alguém do lado de fora. Alguém do cenário real, e não no mundo deturpado pela infelicidade e pela geada de um passado torturado. </p><p>Esse estranho ou estranha sem rosto ou gosto, tendo abertura para não fingir nenhuma repulsa ou desconforto que tivesse que sentir, coisa que pelo menos alguém que estivesse sendo pago saberia e iria fazer se fosse uma quantia absurdamente generosa. Se quisesse ganhar alguma vantagem de um homem sem um dos braços. </p><p>Uma vantagem subornada. Uma falsa noção de controle e ação. </p><p>As imagens, os sons, o cheiro da fuligem e da fumaça, o sangue e as feridas. </p><p>A morte, os olhos vidrados e pálidos. </p><p>Tudo em seus pesadelos vividos demais deixava as sombras que moravam em Erwin, entranhadas no chiaroscuro de seu apartamento, e ele não queria que aquelas horríveis imagens, quando entrassem em contato com aquele mundo aceso e vivo, fizesse mais sujeira do que o necessário.  </p><p>E era por isso que rumava para o Submundo, um distrito quase morto ao no oco de Sina. </p><p>A princípio, escolher uma prostituta nunca seria uma opção viável para um homem como Erwin Smith, mas devido as circunstâncias que se encontrava, a opção de quebrar mais pessoas do que havia quebrado parecia cruel demais até mesmo para alguém que mandou uma milha de jovens para a morte por sob suas ordens, em direção ao campo de batalha inimigo. Então, pegaria alguém quebrado, e usaria de suas bordas afiadas para raspar um pouco de vida para fora do cerne de seus ossos e fibras de seus músculos. </p><p>O Submundo, no entanto, já parecia cru e hostil de toda sua natureza.</p><p>Cujo os becos sangravam de devassidão e pecados adoentados nos lábios ultra vermelhos de mulheres com roupas de menos, apesar da frieza do clima e da úmida putrida que emanava das paredes que gritavam, gemiam e pediam por misericórdia. </p><p>Luzes de néon vermelhas e púrpura piscavam  entre vielas moribundas. </p><p>E por incrível que pareça, Erwin se sentia quase a vontade para se deixar arrastar cada vez mais fundo daquele lugar decrépito pois parecia que pela primeira vez, não havia medo ou culpada para carregar a todo tempo. </p><p>As palavras devassas abafando os lamentos de sua cabeça. </p><p>As cenas perversas queimando as imagens de carne apodrecendo e de lágrimas manchando rostos de homens que já foram fortes um dia. </p><p>Demônios de máscaras pintadas e  sorrisos sedutores dançavam ao redor de si, se exibindo de maneira tão displicente e vulgar que afastava outros muito menos bonitos e espetaculares que conhecia, e Erwin caminhava através do fundo daquele poço pois sabia que era lá que poderia resgatar o último sopro de vida que abrigava bem ao seu núcleo. Havia um pouco de inveja daquela vida sem amarras ou restrições se movendo sem rumo enquanto espiava entre portas com música alta e estridente, e quartos com algumas mãos ousadas que tocavam seu corpo sem nojo e com uma ganância diferente da do desejo. </p><p>Foi somente quando ele quase se perdeu entre os cheiros fúnebres, e pelo glamour artificial e decadente, que bateu de frente com uma cena que o lembrou de onde estava e quem aquelas pessoas eram. </p><p>Que era naquelas sombras onde uma hostilidade crua e vital pulsava contra as vielas. </p><p>Pois quatro homens enormes imobilizaram um quinto. Dois deles seguravam seus braços e pernas que se debatiam ferozmente e outros que se alternavam batendo. </p><p>Era uma cena grotesca de presenciar, e Erwin já vira homens quebrando outros antes. A diferença, porém, eram as vantagens e desvantagens. </p><p>Tudo era repartido por igual. </p><p>Do poder bélico às vitórias, os fracassos… </p><p>E ali, não havia nada de vantajoso ou bem planejado. Não havia nada de desesperado ou cheio de pavor. </p><p>Era força vil e brutal, como uma besta fera caminhando das rebarbas infernais para sanar sua gana por sangue. </p><p>O quinto homem, porém, era ainda mais determinado, mais letal do que parecia. Ou na visão de Erwin como mero expectador, aquela figura indistinta era alguém com sede além de sua carne e cerne. </p><p>Revestido por completo como aço polido.  </p><p>A lâmina de uma espada letal, forjada a fúria e a raiva, mas refletindo em sua superfície luz pálida cor de pérola que queimava como ácido de fogo lentamente, e conseguindo se desprender de dois de seus captores para desferir num deles, um chute do qual Erwin ouviu audivelmente os ossos da mandíbula e do nariz se partindo. Força motriz, instinto. </p><p>Por um segundo, entre a maciça aura escura e rubro que os cercava, que era como todo Submundo se parecia, seus olhares se cruzaram na vão distância que os separava do início e do final do beco em chiaroscuro, Erwin pensou consigo que não havia fogo mais frio como o que queimava naqueles orbes cinzentos, não havia febre mais ardente, escrutínio mais abissal. </p><p>Mas, durou somente um segundo quebradiço que rompeu quando um punho desprevenido acertou a face fina do rosto afiado. O homem pequeno não tombou porém. Ele voltou, ainda mais determinado, com sede de um ceifador de almas. </p><p>Quando outro algoz partiu para mais um na cara, o pequeno homem se agachou ainda mais e com a outra perna chutou de frente para trás a junção entre a tíbia e a coxa, deixando o membro se partir por seu pé largo. </p><p>Uma série de xingamentos cuspidos rasgaram quando os outros avançaram sobre a diminuta figura sepulcral, e foi nesse momento que algum impulso quase magnético, elétrico, fez Erwin avançar em direção a manada dissimulada e horrível. </p><p>Seu braço restante era o dominante, por uma bondade que ele ainda não entendia, e foi mais do que o suficiente para formar um punho certeiro contra um queixo marmorizado. </p><p>Erwin nunca foi um homem dado a violência mas teve suas mãos sujas às vezes, quando tinha as duas, para fazer o que precisava. </p><p>Ali, no Submundo, na terra debaixo, vagando como meio homem que o era, acertar tal punho não lhe tornou mais justiçado, mas o tornou pulsante. </p><p>A carne de seus tendões rompendo pela força impensada do impacto. </p><p>Os músculos chocando com impacto nos ossos e manchando sua derme calejada mais pálida, com o mesmo rubro do que o das luzes, como um camaleão se adaptando ao ambiente. </p><p>Usou de seu peso para levar um para o chão junto consigo e perdeu quando a sombra pequena do homem ainda menor do que ele, apesar de sua força descomunal, derrubou outro algoz para a sujidade e para o frio. </p><p>A ponta de seu Dr. Martins Oxford gastos foi mordida por dentes sangrentos, se empurrando até a garganta numa invasão difícil de engolir. </p><p>A voz do homem acima, contudo, era distante, baixa de uma forma chocante para a maneira primitiva que os sons pareciam propagar ali. Sua ameaça, porém, não pingava nada além de veneno puro, gélida como a forma que o sangue coagulava nas veias e a pele de Erwin tremia pela adrenalina apitando em seus ouvidos quentes. </p><p>Houve um estalo primitivo que junto Erwin também, todavia, não conseguia saber o que era imediatamente. </p><p>— Da próxima vez que Yeager quiser acabar comigo… — O homem fez pressão contra a boca aberta de seu agressor e Erwin o ouvir gorgolejar e gemer em seu sufocamento. </p><p>Seu corpo se contorcendo, lutando para respirar, mas o outro não cedia, determinado a deixar o gosto de verniz em todo palato. </p><p>— … mande a porra de macacos mais bem treinados do que vocês. Ou venha pessoalmente fazer essa merda!</p><p>Lentamente, como se nunca tivesse se movido como um relampejo de um raio num céu enegrecido, um prelúdio de tempestade, o homem pequeno tirou o sapato da boca do outro e colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Os tendões tão feridos quanto os de Erwin foram resguardados dentro do interior do tecido de suas calças, nos bolsos, como tesouros. </p><p>Como se desesperados para fugir de um incêndio, todos eles se ergueram para desaparecer pelo labirinto dos becos e vielas do Submundo. As luzes vermelhas os fazendo ondular como fumaça de enxofre enquanto o ex militar assistia, petrificado, ainda com os joelhos no chão. </p><p>Foi um lapso de movimento silencioso, quieto como um fantasma que acordaram Erwin que ofegava como se tivesse lutado com os quatro homens sozinhos, e seus olhos arregalados, naquele intenso tom cerúleo, cor de oceano antártico, estalou para cima, encontrando ferro puro e fogo frio o sondando de volta. Face pálida, polida e lixada num queixo forte e pontudo, limpa de qualquer emoção. </p><p>Não soube quanto outros segundos aquele olhar cheio de sombras e luz prata roubou de si, mas quando o soltou, Erwin se ergueu para persegui-lo, viciado de repente por aquele fitar, e seguindo seu portador como um tubarão era atraído para uma hora de sangue na vastidão do mar. </p><p>Não havia obsessão naquela perseguição, assim como não havia medo. </p><p>Erwin apenas seguia a pequena figura  que andava paciente, como se todo o lugar, aquele lugar maldito, o pertencesse, como se ele não tivesse pavor dos demônios de máscaras, e só conseguiu entender que chegou numa área com luzes mais claras e menos estonteantes quando os cabelos vermelhos do homem de transformaram em uma bagunça preta. </p><p>Sua nuca era pálida e tensa, mesmo que não houvesse tensão emanando de seus poros. </p><p>Seus ombros fortes e largos, e apesar de sua estrutura menor do que Erwin, como muitos o eram, ele se sentiu intimidado pela presença à sua frente. </p><p>Tentado a segui-lo, pois gostava de sua forma cheia de poderio inapto. </p><p>O prédio que chegaram estava caindo aos pedaços, como as ruas ali — como as pessoas. </p><p>As escadas rangiam a cada passo pesado seu, hipnotizado, mas o homem à sua frente não ousou a lhe lançar nem um olhar de esguelha por cima do ombro. </p><p>Ao chegar na porta 104, porém, Erwin parou, pois o outro fizera o mesmo pela primeira vez, e sentindo o coração galopar em direção às costelas, a mão suar, o movimento só foi compensado por uma busca de um molho de chaves abaixo de um tapume oco. </p><p>O homem menor abriu a porta descascando e o interior do apartamento era como um túmulo. </p><p>Escuro, silencioso e cheio de mistérios. </p><p>No entanto, Erwin só seguiu a porta que fora deixada aberta para si, mesmo na escuridão compacta que parecia existir em todos que adentravam no Submundo, e revestia o apartamento, caindo na sensação de ser resgatado, finalmente. </p><p>Não salvo ou curado. Mas com uma desgastada noção abstrata de está retomado. </p><p>Um filho pródigo que voltou para seu lar e mesmo ao encontrar devassidão e miséria, sentiu o acolhimento do seio de sua família. </p><p>Existia algo de confortável no intrínseco cheio de amargura. Algo bom e bonito na decadência, num fardo. </p><p>E quando uma luz parça se acendeu para um interior minúsculo, somente quatro paredes lisas, móveis usados mas tudo extremamente limpo, clinicamente organizado, Erwin se sentiu mais a salvo. </p><p>Parecia sólido, real, como a figura o encarando de braços cruzados.</p><p>Naquele luzir, os olhos de calcedônia bruta pareciam num exótico tom de azul muito denso e escuro, quase como se tivessem absorvido o nuance de Erwin e o modificado, agregado a ele, e sangrado de volta ao ex militar límpido e filtrado a carvão. </p><p>— O monsieur parece alguém que já conheceu o fundo do poço…</p><p>Quando Kenny disse a Levi para encontrar Zeke Yeager, o ardiloso e excêntrico dono da boate Liberio, malandro com toda a sua pompa e terno de três peças branco e extravagante, o faz-tudo dos Ackerman sabia que estava fodido. </p><p>Ou pelo menos, tinha noção de que iria se foder. </p><p>Mas, não esperava que o puto lhe montasse uma armadilha, onde, ao chegar no lugar combinado para pedir os 25 mil de Kenny com toda a droga que o homem parece ter enfiado no rabo, pois havia sumido, foi surpreendido por quatro de seus porcos mais cruéis atrás do pub imundo, local combinado.</p><p>Eram do grupo de extermínio pessoal de Zeke e tinham a fama de Quatro Cavalheiros do Apocalipse. </p><p>Tal fama, portanto, só perdia para a de Levi, o demônio do Submundo. </p><p>Cujo a faca que cortava as cabeças a mando de Kenny Ackerman tinha por sob seu punho a mão de Levi. Cujo a bala que falhava raramente no cão da pistola de Kenny, era atirada por Levi. </p><p>E quando não estava fazendo isso, oferecia seu corpo de outras maneiras para pagar suas dívidas. </p><p>Antes, odiava esse título, mas passou a usá-lo como uma armadura e havia treinado de forma exaustiva para se tornar um soldado que lhe servisse. </p><p>Se tinha vindo das sombras, as deixava adentrar em sua alma e sucumbi-la a instintos. Se havia feridas em sua pele, seus músculos e ossos, ele os usaria como adornos sublimes. </p><p>Aquele grande homem, porém, mesmo acostumado com o caos, como transparecia em seus olhos, mesmo tendo o caos refletido em seu corpo alto e maciço, não o apetecia. </p><p>Na verdade, em seus olhos de um profundo azul até o núcleo, cor de mar oceânico, só havia uma tristeza antiga e dolorosa que revestia suas camadas amontadas como uma pilha de roupas sujas e velhas. </p><p>A melancolia se acoplava em sua estrutura como um bicho de varejo, uma mosca cheia de larvas, transpassando pelas rugas ao redor dos olhos, por entre sobrancelhas ridiculamente grossas e espessas, e bagunçava a aura dourada em sua cabeça de fronte nobre, manchando sua pele com uma barba de dias. </p><p>Era um homem perturbado por seus fantasmas. </p><p>Levi tampouco não era um homem que curava feridas, mas conhecia o suficiente delas para arrastar a merda para debaixo de um tapete e conseguir dormir, apesar do pouco que dormia. </p><p>Não havia uma receita de chá certa para isso. Não havia uma fórmula endovenosa secreta. Não havia nada além de sujeira mal feita e retorcida. </p><p>Só havia a contínua realidade dos fatos, e se pelo menos soubesse onde eles se escondiam, poderia sacudi-los e ameaçá-los até ter sua vida de volta. </p><p>— Aqui, no entanto, é muito além dele. Pior, acredito... </p><p>— Não me importo… </p><p>O sorriso na boca branca era de puro escárnio, não chegando aos olhos, e por um instante faz Levi se sentir doente, sem saber o que fazer com um homem ferido assim. </p><p>Ele já confrontou muitos homens que se arrebentaram, de uma maneira ou duas, ou de várias, e já havia arrebentado outros tanto, mas nunca se viu diante de alguém com aquele nível de tristeza culposa — nunca viu alguém tão forte, vulnerável daquela maneira, e como única solução a oferecer em troca, foi lavar as mãos. </p><p>A água gelada dos canos que reclamavam como estômagos vazios de crianças de rua, choraram uma água rala da pia do banheiro, do qual toda semana tinha que consertar, se recusando a usar as toneladas de dinheiro sujo que Kenny lhe oferecia pelos serviços, alegando que alguém como ele deveria ter uma merda de canto decente. </p><p>Mas, se ele pegasse, o quão decente aquele lugar seria? </p><p>O quão confortável um espaço mais luxuoso o deixaria se fosse comprado com dinheiro de sangue? </p><p>Levi gostava de que em cada canto de seu armário de vassoura não houvesse fantasmas. Já bastava o que conviviam consigo, nas entranhas de seus sentimentos culminados. </p><p>Não era nenhum lamento dos nojentos que matou ou feriu gravemente, eles eram inteiro e totalmente fodidos, o pior da humanidade, mas sim outros, de outras vidas, quando ainda se importava em se manter decente. </p><p>Ou o mais decente possível. </p><p>— O que veio buscar então..? — Só notou que havia deixado o homem desconhecido sozinho em seu apartamento, quando suas mãos já estavam vermelhas e formigando, e voltou para sala, o vendo fincado no mesmo lugar, como se criasse raízes em seu chão muito limpo em frente a porta fechada e trancada. </p><p>Não fez menção de lhe oferecer que se sentasse — não fez questão de como se chamava — mas, fez questão de pegar duas de suas xícaras de seu jogo de chá e uma garrafa de uísque barata, e servir dois tiros para cada na bancada da cozinha. </p><p>Só voltou a falar quando derramou o tiro e o sentiu descer queimando por sua garganta quase fechada, como se estivesse bebendo álcool médico puro, e se serviu de outro.  </p><p>— Veio por causa de drogas… ?</p><p>Parecendo sair de um transe perturbador, o cara grande se aproximou, usando de sua única mão para enredar os dedos na xícara e também entornar um gole, ponderando a pergunta em seus olhos inteligentes. </p><p> Levi já havia vendido um ou dois quilos de maconha para uma pessoa em cadeiras de rodas, e sabia que não era para uso recomendado. Ele já havia passado remédios também, aquelas merdas que existiam em qualquer farmácia, mas não havia aquele olhar torpe no azul do grande homem. </p><p>Não havia nada de grogue em sua alma. </p><p>Na realidade, ele parecia dolorosamente sóbrio da sua dor, transparecia em cada terminação nervosa, em cada movimento, em cada expressão e os dedos de Levi de repente tremeram, querendo agarrar o sentimento feio com força, num impulso magnético que o perturbou. </p><p> — Por armas então...? </p><p>Levi também havia vendido armas a uma pessoa de muletas e pernas tortas, e uma semana depois, um caso peculiar chamou sua atenção no lugar que comprava suas porcarias, passando notícias sensacionalistas sobre locais iguais ao que ele morava. </p><p>Violentos e febris, como uma cidade do pecado. </p><p>O distrito de Sina, com seu tenaz Submundo, era o favorito dos jornais, cujo horror e carnificina era a marca registrada, e nessa notícia em questão, era o tal cara de muletas que  havia executado com tiros na cabeça de três caras. </p><p>Ele não quis saber os motivos, não quis saber de nada sobre isso. Apenas tinha a impressão que as balas de Kenny serviram para algo que não foi em vão, para alguma espécie de justiça, ou pelo menos, se repetiu tal justificativa até a madrugada durante três noites seguidas antes de sucumbir à exaustão. </p><p>O bastardo que o olhava, no entanto, não parecia querer nenhuma espécie de defesa ou alívio. Ele não parecia querer muita coisa na realidade e a resposta que deu depois de Levi encher de novo sua xícara, expressão quase não se abalando, foi muito o que pensar. </p><p>— Vim aqui buscar por perdão. </p><p>— Tsc… — Por um instante, Levi só conseguiu isso, inclinando o pescoço para beber do uísque com gosto de xixi de rato. Depois do terceiro, do quarto que dividiram, de pé, na cozinha que era também a sala e também o quarto, esse em questão separado por uma cortina, numa falsa noção de privacidade apesar da ausência da porta do banheiro, até que o gosto não era tão terrível quanto da primeira que provou. </p><p>— No Submundo não tem isso, seu idiota de merda. Não vende muito bem não…</p><p>Levi suspirou, balançou a cabeça e largou sua xícara com o sexto tiro e garrafa na metade, pescando da frente do bolso de seus jeans um maço de cigarros com os dedos ainda trêmulos pelos golpes e pela intensa lavagem, e riscou um fósforo ao lado do fogão de quatro bocas para acender. </p><p>A nicotina absorvida pelos seus pulmões o deixou exausto. </p><p>Não sabia que estava tão cansado até sentir o gosto de cinzas em seu palato dormente de uísque vagabundo. </p><p>Somente na terceira tragada foi que Levi percebeu que o homem também não mais bebia, apesar da xícara quase cheia e franziu o rosto para sua expressão desnorteada olhando para o fundo âmbar como se quisesse se afogar. Levi não permitiria que isso acontecesse entretanto.</p><p>O bastardo era grande demais para se mover através de sua cozinha. Pelo menos, foi o que começou a pensar quando um pensamento impertinente lhe fisgou a cabeça dizendo que Levi não o deixaria se afogar porque mesmo destruído, o homem se impulsionou para ajudá-lo naquele beco. </p><p>Não havia esquecido disso, jamais esqueceria, uma vez que aquele gesto estupido não poderia ser desperdiçado da mente de Levi, mas ser ingrato nunca foi uma das suas características. </p><p>Era por isso que o deixou ser trazido a sua casa. O deixou desfrutar de seu uísque de 12 pratas e lhe oferecia cigarros, ouvindo falar da merda que era a bobagem sobre buscar ser perdoado. </p><p>Que tipo de crime havia cometido? Se deixou ser mutilado? </p><p>Na guerra, não há heróis ou vilões, bons ou ruins.</p><p>Todos, sem exceção, são idiotas. </p><p>E se os palpites de Levi estivessem corretos, o homem que aceitava o cigarro que estava lhe sendo oferecido direto do maço com os dedos trêmulos, também era um bastardo ridículo e estúpido.  Ferido pelos outros, e colhendo as consequências de uma briga que não lhe competia.</p><p>Por todos os seus 27 anos Levi sabia que não podia sujar de merda suas mãos a troco de coisa alguma, e, apesar de suas próprias porcarias parecerem só violência primitiva e gratuita, o objetivo era manter as ruas minimamente limpas de babacas feios feito Zeke Yeager. </p><p>Se ele sujasse as mãos em consequência disso, por que não? </p><p>Levi não nasceu onde a luz brilhava intensamente. </p><p>Não nasceu onde o ar era limpo e as pessoas cheias de abnegação. Não justificava seu estilo de vida, mas Levi caiu fundo demais para voltar agora. </p><p>Para buscar alguma espécie de perdão. </p><p>— Não existe nenhum perdão aqui... </p><p>Levi pescou sua xícara, seu cigarro, e foi se sentar no parapeito da janela, ganhando listras tigradas em sua face sombria e lívida devido as franjas quebradas da persiana italiana velha, devido a luz alaranjada e da noite esfumaçada do lado de fora. </p><p>Ele parecia um animal selvagem em sua gaiola, calma agora em seu confinamento auto imposto.  </p><p>E na lua ocultada pelas luzes artificiais, o anoitecer o deixava mais triste do que hostil. </p><p>Erwin apenas se deixou ouvir, parado no meio da cozinha de um estranho do qual, por impulso, se livrou de ter seu pescoço cortado por um cara sem um dos braços, se jogando em um de seus captores.</p><p>O comandante sabia que foi uma movimento de sorte ter interceptado um outro cara com uma possível arma e cheio de violência sem ser ferido, ainda mais devido a sua condição e falta de forma, mas agiu por puro instinto e as consequências não eram tão irreversível quanto poderia ser apesar da decisão precipitada e mal calculada. </p><p>Principalmente quando achava de maneira genuína que o homem baixo e atarracado poderia muito bem se defender sozinho, — a maneira que tinha surrado os homens depois disso falava — e agora tudo parecia confuso feito estática branca e rabiscos. </p><p>Erwin não era um homem conhecido por não planejar nada. Era um velho hábito, um traço visível de sua personalidade, e aprimorado pelos anos de serviço militar excelente e educação professoral de seu pai falecido, contudo, agora, que havia agido por instinto puro, não sabia como prosseguir. </p><p>O homem em sua frente, no entanto, parecia alguém batido e forjado de improviso. Preciso e severo como uma facada, mas ainda oscilante e impulsivo. </p><p>Aquilo deixava o ex comandante intrigado. </p><p>Pela primeira vez em muito anos sentindo uma coceira de sentimento curioso pinçando sua pele ressecada, uma vez que nunca tinha encontrado um homem livre das amarras sociais antes, do outro lado da moeda de prata, ou pelo menos, liberto o suficiente para não dar a mínima. </p><p>Ele levava suas feridas como se não fosse nada. Chutava a morte bem na cara ou a usava a seu favor. </p><p>Erwin queria isso. Sentia sede de tal vontade mas de contentou a molhar a garganta, por enquanto, por um uísque muito barato. </p><p>— Se monsieur veio para expôr seus pedaços… </p><p>Deixou a frase morrer, puxando o filtro e estendendo o escarlate da ponta até que chegasse na metade.</p><p>Sua boca fina e rosada soprou a fumaça como uma calma que parecia vir de dentro, muito diferente do homem febril e violento que Erwin viu naquele beco mais cedo, entretanto, o ex militar sabia que estava lá, se fosse cutucado. </p><p>— … é para alguém juntá-los então? </p><p>A transparência do homem pequeno a sua frente era ofuscante, e o deixou meio constipado, meio aliviado, e a primeira reação que sentiu Erwin quando confrontado foi recuar e fugir. </p><p>Contudo, tragando seu cigarro quase no fim, ainda encarapitado na janela, como um corvo de olhos cinzas, a fumaça ondulava ao redor de sua cabeça como pensamentos fluídos, e Erwin sentiu alívio imediatamente, se esvaziando de si de sua cabeça aos seus pés. Era como se aquela espera do outro, aquela parcimônia tediosa mas com um brilho de fundo, como uma camada recém aplicada de verniz, sem pressionar muito, sem muitas emoções conhecidas era o perfeito para abstrair e espremer as mágoas dele.</p><p>Para fazê-lo jorrar como se num corte. </p><p>Não pareceu difícil para Erwin escorrer para aquele homem, mesmo que entre os dentes, bufando de esforço e suando frio — não quando tanto alívio saiu de seus ombros como um peso de bola de ferro. </p><p>— Para alguém pisar por sob eles… </p><p>As sobrancelhas finas do outro se franziram, o cigarro pairando em seus dedos pálidos e nodosos, mas calejados e feridos.</p><p>Quando os lábios dele se projetaram para frente, formando um bico adorável e levemente rosado, foi quando Erwin se questionou quantos anos ele tinha. </p><p>A mandíbula cerrada e lixada tinha fios quase invisíveis de uma barba pontuda, como a de um porco espinho, fazendo sombra ao redor de seu queixo fino e nariz petulante. Seus olhos eram esfumaçados pesados, olhos de um passado conturbado, de quem havia visto muito mas, carregavam o brilho frio de ambição sem egoísmo, apenas cáustica febre de incontenção. </p><p>Seu corpo apesar de muitos centímetros mais baixo de Erwin, era atarracado e composto por músculos ágeis e flexíveis, maciços como os de uma Rocha e forjado por brigas de rua e trabalhos manuais pesados de pouca ou nenhuma remuneração. Uma estrutura baixa e letal forjada por arrastar corpos, dar socos e chutes, por lutar até a exaustão de suas forças e permanecer lutando depois disso. </p><p>Aquele homem tinha vivido muito, mas ainda nem estava chegando ao estado deteriorado dos 40 e poucos anos de Erwin, que muito consciente se sentiu quebradiço. </p><p>— Só assim… — Molhou os lábios secos e olhou a própria mão. Em sua palma, entre os dedos, ainda havia sangue, não se sabe dele ou do homem que havia ferido, e ágil, se colocando em ação, o pequeno outro que estava na janela, apagou o cigarro dentro da xícara e se pôs a caminhar para a pia como se nunca houvesse ponderação em suas feições de porcelana antes. </p><p>Era desconcertante para Erwin ver que alguém aceitava suas dores em silêncio, sem retaliar de voltar apesar de saber, de poder, e sem lhe motivar a sair de tal situação. Ele também não o pressionou para baixo, apenas molhou um pano limpo e seco na água que saia rala da torneira prateada, torceu até expor a dureza de seus tendões e caminhou de volta a Erwin para fita-lo de frente, não pedindo permissão. </p><p>Em sua mão pequena demais, ele pegou a única palma de Erwin, e quase carinhosamente, suavemente como um pássaro que ciscava arisco e cauteloso ao redor, começou a limpar seus dedos, esfregar suas unhas e tirar o sangue seco de suas feridas superficiais. Hipnotizando o grande homem sobre a armadilha que era seus pequenos dedos quentes em contraste com o pano frio, dançando quase sem tocar onde Erwin estava ferido. </p><p>Não se olharam até que o homem havia terminado e o fitasse de baixo para cima, mas de certa maneira superior, numa distância que Erwin não podia alcançar, para que continuasse. </p><p>As feridas abertas mas limpas dele formigavam, querendo expelir sangue novo, contudo as células novas já atuavam para impedir de sujar novamente alguma coisa. </p><p>— Eu acredito que só assim posso sentir… de novo. </p><p>— Isso nós podemos fazer aqui. </p><p>Aqui, o ex militar não sabia se no Submundo ou naquele apartamento, com aquele homem, mas assentiu mesmo assim, firme, forte, querendo tudo que ele fosse lhe oferecer apesar de não saber o que de fato vendia.  </p><p>— Quanto vai custar para poder me reparar..? </p><p>A pergunta que fez tinha um pouco de gosto amargo da velha confiança e saiu numa lufada de ar. </p><p>O outro homem apenas virou a cabeça e apertou a expressão dos olhos e da boca, pensando, apesar da certeza já está brilhando em seus olhos de aço. </p><p>— 300. 150 agora. 150 quando acabarmos. </p><p>— Certo, vou pagar. Eu quero. Preciso disso...</p><p>×</p><p>Erwin Smith aproveitou que o pequeno homem estava afastando a cortina que separava sua cama de sua sala de estar e cozinha para limpar a palma de sua mão nas calças jeans, esfregando também os pés suados no carpete bem aspirado. </p><p>Ele era macio ao toque e isso o distraiu por um momento, tanto, que nem percebeu o outro o olhar de cima, de pé e se aproximando da sua frente, parando para anunciar sua presença enquanto perfurava o alto de sua cabeça sem nenhum motivo. </p><p>Mesmo sentado, Erwin percebeu que era quase do total tamanho do outro, mas isso não afastava a calma fria e madura, e o controle de seus olhos de pupilas baixas, entediadas e intensas, queimando em seu rosto e o fazendo engolir em seco, com a boca meio aberta. </p><p>— Meu nome é Erwin Smith… </p><p>O outro era afiado quando o olhou de volta com uma carranca, como se não tivesse dito nada demais ou que houvesse falado a coisa mais idiota do planeta. Erwin ficou desnorteado com a franqueza daquela rosto, como aquela face estóica mesmo a menor das alterações se transformava ao todo, mas não afastou o azul do acinzentado até que com um estalo dos lábios finos, o peculiar anfitrião disse, como uma cusparada: </p><p>— Somos amiguinhos de merda agora, grande monsieur..? </p><p>O ex militar não sabia como responder e nem tinha conhecimento se podia, se o outro iria aceitar sua resposta. Até porque, de fato, eles eram meros estranhos numa transação duvidosa, prontos para foder pelo dinheiro da aposentadoria com honras de Erwin. </p><p>Pronto para expurgar os demônios de Erwin, mesmo que não soubesse como ou se podia, e o homem se sentindo sóbrio, além do uísque que bebeu, apenas sorriu. </p><p>O menor, porém, franziu ainda mais aquele rosto que queimava cor de pérola fosca por sob a luz parça do espaço pequeno, cujo o minimalismo bem posicionado, dava notas sombrias e duras as móveis velhos, mas muito limpos, e banhava a pequena e laminada figura em um espectro sobrenatural. </p><p>Seus olhos estavam cobertos pela franja meio espalhada, contudo, Erwin ainda podia ver um brilho de interesse misterioso ao fundo do poço de petróleo prateado que era suas orbes cerradas. E naquele ângulo, olhando de baixo para cima, os lábios dele pareciam pétalas cor de rosa clara, apesar de somente cuspir espinhos, e cinzas de um Camel absorvido a minutos atrás. </p><p>Erwin não acreditava em magia, não foi criado num lar cercado de religião. </p><p>Só tinha em sua educação o oriundo que era o conhecimento cru e sábio, e a lógica simples, que levava ao horror simples e cruel, e nada além. </p><p>Entrementes, se fosse para crê em algo, ou alguma coisa, ele acreditava piamente naquela entidade crua e viva que planava acima de si, e o qual, sussurrava o próprio nome como uma maldição mas que abençoava Erwin como a prece de um anjo de asas pesadas e negras na escuridão. </p><p>— Levi... </p><p>" Mas é claro…"  Erwin pensou, como se sempre soubesse do nome do até então desconhecido. </p><p>O nome sendo familiar e ligeiro como seu próprio portador, e o ex militar se sentiu tranquilo por saber como chamar aquele que iria descobri-lo no momento que estava perdido. </p><p>Seus dedos eram rápidos quando subiram em forma de garras ao lado da cabeça de Erwin, como se fosse arranhá-lo igual a um felino, mas ele não hesitou, não recuou e não temeu aquilo. </p><p>Havia pagado para ser machucado, para ser ferido por aquele homem chamado Levi, e estava quase feliz por receber sua sentença. </p><p>Levi, no entanto, só arranhou suas têmporas lentamente com as unhas curtas e bem cuidadas antes de adentrar com elas em seus cabelos loiros meio bagunçados e levemente suados, acariciando o couro de dentro. </p><p>Era um toque áspero, quase sem cuidado, mas firme, como se sacudisse a mente de Erwin, e de súbito tinha todas as tensões da nuca ao pescoço dele começando a desaparecer e a amaciar em suas digitais geladas. </p><p>Erwin não percebeu o quão quente estava, ou tenso, até sentiu o carinho ríspido de Levi em sua cabeça esmagada de pensamentos agitados como vespas cutucadas, e de repente seus olhos tremiam para se fechar, as ondas de cabelos loiros sendo alisadas, a nuca raspadas lhe tirando a nuca raspada enquanto se via preso na carícia do outro. </p><p>— Você pode me chamar de Levi, monsieur… </p><p>— Levi...</p><p>Um misto de estranheza e confusão pintou o rosto de Levi de emoções rápidas e eram mudanças tão sutis, mas significativas, que Erwin se viu concentrado para absorver tudo. Entrementes, sabia que tinha que se concentrar em sua própria pergunta, e não na forma como clamava pelo nome de um desconhecido cedo demais. </p><p>Era uma dúvida genuína, ou pelo menos genuína o suficiente que poderia fazer Levi recuar, como se não quisesse assumir a responsabilidade apesar de Erwin está disposto a configurar o arranjo para se doar por inteiro para Levi fazer o que desejava que ele fizesse. </p><p>Por sorte, o pequeno homem era paciente sobre isso, e esperou que ele formulasse sua dúvida de maneira mais clara enquanto olhava para o cristalino de seus olhos azuis. </p><p>— Levi… como vamos fazer isso?</p><p>Erwin nunca esteve com outro homem antes. E não havia pensado na possibilidade quando saiu de casa impulsionado por sua angústia. </p><p>Mas agora, devido às circunstâncias, parecia tolo confessar naquele lugar, onde dançavam serenas ao redor deles. </p><p>Erwin sabia que todos os conceitos de moralidade tinham sido quebrados até aquele momento ímpio e infame. Ou talvez até antes, quando Erwin saiu de casa e rumou para o Submundo em busca de alívio além do físico. </p><p>No entanto, os conceitos daquele encontro, as inúmeras configurações que levaram Erwin até aquilo, caíram por terra pois nunca foi nada que se limitasse em ciências tão anatômicas. </p><p>Mas Erwin ainda temia que Levi começasse a tratá-lo com mais maciez ou abnegação se soubesse dessa sua parte vulnerável. </p><p>Erwin não queria ser tratado assim. </p><p>Já tinha tudo isso fora do Submundo, bem longe dali. </p><p>Levi, todavia, não estava disposto a cumprir as suas temidas expectativas, apenas enredou os dedos mais firmes em seus cabelos, forçando um pouco para que continuasse a olhar em seus olhos e falou, lívido: </p><p>— Primeiro vou beijar você. Você sabe beijar..? Sabe fazer pelo menos isso?!</p><p>Ele não estava fazendo pouco caso, não estava zombando de Erwin.  </p><p>Parecia verídica pela maneira que seus olhos perfuravam os seus em busca de qualquer mentira, apesar de Erwin ver que ao mesmo tempo, sabia que sua resposta fosse outra, Levi não acreditaria. </p><p>— Sim, sei… </p><p>— Então me beije, porra. </p><p>Erwin não conseguiu fazer nada além de corar, pescoço e maxilares cerrados e bochechas encovadas vermelhas. </p><p>Era um rubro diferente da vergonha, diferente do choque ou qualquer amálgama dos dois — era um alerta vermelho que só sinalizava a Levi que deveria avançar, e com os lábios apertados, ele avançou. </p><p>Começou com um toque áspero de bocas fechadas, sentido a secura e as ranhuras de quatro lábios, e com respirações presas em peitos constipados enquanto as mãos de Levi apertavam os lados da cabeça de Erwin. </p><p>Depois, Erwin soltou o ar pelo nariz e tudo que ele pode aspirar de volta aos seus pulmões foi Levi bem a sua frente, invadindo seu espaço como um ladrão e o forçando a reagir em retaliação, numa guerra que ele queria revidar, pela primeira vez. </p><p>O cheiro do pequeno homem era inebriante, visceral e limpo. </p><p>Havia suor lá, salgado e fazendo a ferida no canto do lábio de Levi arder, mas havia um cheiro de shampoo cítrico, uísque e nicotina. </p><p>Provocado de uma forma que nunca se sentiu antes, Erwin abriu os lábios, perseguido e deixando ser provado por Levi, também se abrindo para Erwin, despertando os dentes e atraindo o homem para si com uma língua ferina. </p><p>Ao provar de um sabor genuinamente de Erwin e uísque, Levi soltou também um suspiro e arrastou as mãos em direção ao pescoço de Erwin, sentindo os cabelos raspados pontilhado seus braços cobertos enquanto o puxava num aperto pelos ombros, caindo um pouco em direção ao peito largo do homem que o apartou instintivamente pela a única mão na frente de sua camisa preta simples.</p><p>A troca de toque mútuo queimava feio apagar a pele com cigarro. E soltando-se ofegantes, apesar de terem respirado para nariz, Levi, com os olhos de puro aço, não esperou para se inclinar intensamente, sacudindo a língua para pegar o lóbulo da orelha de Erwin entre as pontas dos dentes, um puxando forte para baixo a carne macia. </p><p>O gemido baixo ressoou direto no tímpano de Levi e ele assistiu, maravilhado, arrepios correram de dentro do núcleo de Erwin, estilhaçando o fôlego de sua boca e despertando milhares de outros tons em sua pele antes pálida e flácida de tristeza. </p><p>Seus dedos tinham um aperto desesperado na gola inferior da blusa de Levi e a mão do mesmo continuava a agarrar sua nuca, em carne viva, oscilando nos nós de sua coluna, como se ele quisesse rasgar a carne e desfazer seus nervos. </p><p>Ele ainda estava puxando a orelha de Erwin,  quando o homem percebeu que era assim que Levi pretendia o machucar. Era dessa maneira que iria pegá-lo e tirar seus estigmas. </p><p>O homem estava disposto a colorir da ponta de seus pés até sua testa com novas feridas. Essas, feitas por seus lábios, unhas e boca. </p><p>As deixaria carimbar com seus dentes e lábios, avançando sob ele com uma respiração profunda. </p><p> Levi estava com fome e Erwin voluntariamente havia ido lá e assumido o papel de presa, disposto a deixar o homem menor devorá-lo o quanto quisesse, roer o que os afligia das fibras de seus ossos dormentes e engolir tudo de uma vez só.  </p><p> Erwin não sabia quanto tempo se passou quando Levi o soltou, a mão agora empurrando a boca aberta em sua garganta agora, manchando sua jugular com chupões contundentes enquanto nuvens pretas nublava seus olhos e labaredas saiam em lufadas de ar entre seus lábios entreabertos direto para pele úmida de Erwin.  Suas respirações e saliva fundindo-se juntas em mais beijos agressivos e toques com tudo o que era miserável para dar e receber. </p><p>O coração do ex militar se sobressaltou, batendo nas costelas dolorosamente e carregado com faíscas de eletricidade que incendiaram seu corpo em todos os lugares em que pulsava, como se cada terminação estivesse exposta ao vento e as luzes artificiais que pouco faziam o trabalho de limpar a névoa de luxúria brava que os permeava. </p><p> Ele e Levi tremiam em conjunto, derrapando e arfando no chiaroscuro, e agarrando-se um ao outro com amarras de dedos brancos e músculos tensos. </p><p>Num movimento ágil de felino, Levi se acomodou em suas coxas e por um instante não parecia mais tão enorme. </p><p>Ele ficou diminuto, mas não minúsculo, e tinha ânsia de gente grande, principalmente quando seus quadris balançavam de forma incessante contra a barriga vestida de Erwin. Não havia espaço para nada suavizado — o loiro não havia pagado para ter isso —, apenas grunhidos improvisados de dois corpos abandonados, que haviam se encontrado ao acaso, e agora estavam ansiosos para se provar. </p><p>Erwin estava se doando, farto de subjuga como se fosse um vidro esperando para quebrar, e lambeu as cinzas da língua de Levi, sorvendo sua pouco saliva para si, como se compartilhasse de seu anseio com uma sede de matar enquanto as mãos desciam para os quadris que se movimentavam, incansáveis. </p><p> Levi se desvencilhou dos lábios de Erwin com uma mordida, e parou seus movimentos com uma carranca contrariada, como se tirar a camisa fosse tudo que ele não quisesse fazer, mas fosse tudo que ele precisava para se ver menos amordaçado. </p><p>Sua blusa se foi rápido para o outro lado da cabeceira da cama, e ele mergulhou de volta para roçar os dentes e lábios aquecidos sob a mandíbula de Erwin, onde a barba arranhava, queimava sua pele pálida feito porcelana, mas Levi estava acostumado com asperezas mais hostis em contato com seu rosto grave, empenhado na tarefa de deixar os lábios vermelhos e inchados dos beijos violentos. </p><p>Suas mãos, ainda mais ousadas e descuidadas, se atrapalharam com o tecido macio da camisa de Erwin e se acomodaram em torno do botão superior do tecido mal passada, sentindo o vinco antes de fazer menção em desfazer e o ex militar congelou por sob seu toque, como se finalmente petrificado depois de toda aquela hipnose.  </p><p>Como se finalmente houvesse sido picado por uma cobra depois de atraí-la por sob o som doce de uma flauta. </p><p>A suavidade de seus músculos sumiu e ele prendeu as mãos de Levi sob a sua única.</p><p> Levi parou imediatamente, puxando as mãos de volta, sentido seu controle, e limpou a umidade dos lábios com os olhos semicerrados. As linhas de suas sobrancelhas se curvando para baixo, no centro do rosto pequeno, cujo queixo era um viés agudo delicado mais que Erwin sabia que já foi machucado pelo menos uma vez.  </p><p>— Levi, eu … — Erwin piscou lentamente enquanto seu coração disparava de novo, desta vez com um tipo de combustível muito diferente. </p><p>Não sabia que sua insegurança e ansiedade de ser visto, pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, como o homem quebrado que havia se tornado, o pegaria a tona e o deixaria mais descoberto do que se estivesse exposto da cintura para baixo. Levi o olhava como se estivesse o desafiando a se atrever a trazer o assunto a tona, desdenhoso e mau humorado. </p><p>— Levi, acredito que é melhor se eu continuar assim...</p><p>— Não vou foder você vestido da cintura para cima por causa de merda, Erwin. Eu não dou a mínima..! </p><p>Seus dedos se contorceram sob suas coxas, coçando o tecido como se não pudesse suportar. Erwin ficou confuso quando viu que Levi estava tão entregue quanto ele, não parecendo está fingindo nenhuma camada e tal crueza deixou novamente o homem sem ter como levar seus argumentos adiante. </p><p>O toco cheio de cicatrizes que restou de seu braço coçando de uma agonia além da cicatrização. </p><p> — Você pagou pelo serviço completo e eu o farei, seu bastardo. Quer seu dinheiro de volta? Posso te dar, mas se estiver disposto a fazer isso, faremos assim…</p><p>Levi apontou o queixo para o pequeno espaço entre eles, pontuando sua fala em referência a camisa de Erwin, como se ela o ofendesse em particular e o homem não se sentiu acuado ou pressionado. Ele só soube que qualquer contrapartida que oferecesse soaria como bobagens para o outro. </p><p>Não como coisas pequenas, mas sim como uma coisa dispensável para o momento, uma vez que Levi não lhe ofereceu adoração ou uma bandeja de prata. Ele lhe oferece um tapa estalado para resgatá-lo de seus sentimentos pungentes e cheios de um amargo pútrido. </p><p>Não havia espaços para fingimento na luz crepuscular naquele quarto desgastado. Erwin havia visto o pior de Levi naquele beco, o comprara e agora tinha que mostrar o que de pior tinha ele mesmo. </p><p>— Foi você que me perguntou como faríamos. — Levi continuou empurrando quando viu que Erwin estava reagindo, e ele foi pego desprevenido pela intensidade da preocupação que batia contra seus dentes cerrados. </p><p>Era um murmuro legível, duro até, mas amaciado. Realmente querendo motivar Erwin a esquecer o quão terrível o era. </p><p>— Aceite os termos que estou dando, porra..!</p><p>— Eu … — Ele suspirou, com os olhos baixos e Levi apertou as mãos com mais força contra suas próprias coxas, contendo a ira de dentro, aquela que viu nas ruas.  Mas nada parecia ser direcionado a Erwin, não de maneira direta e pessoal. </p><p>Parecia outra coisa. Como se Levi quisesse massacrar os sentimentos depreciativos com as próprias mãos nuas e Erwin quis pagar para ver como ele iria fazer isso. Como ele iria lidar com aquela deformidade muito além da perversão.</p><p> Não era em nada bonita — não despertava nenhuma providência carnal e poderia até reprimi-la, Erwin já tinha passado por isso antes. </p><p> — Eu só… é feio demais, Levi. Nojento. </p><p>— Estou aqui para limpar sua sujeira de merda, seu idiota. Você não veio para isso..?</p><p>O estalo agudo da língua de Levi fez Erwin erguer os olhos, lentamente, e quando eles encontraram os cinzas, eram lisos nas bordas, parecendo orgulhosos sob a fileira espessa de seus cílios curtos. </p><p> Levi não perdeu um segundo para sua ponderação hesitante dar frutos e voltou a enquadrar seus dedos de voltar a blusa de algodão macio e meio amassado agora, pressionando, alisando as mãos do peito vestido de Erwin, espalhando palma e dedos contra a batida de seu coração. </p><p>— Vamos lá. Apenas ... Tire esse maldito pano.</p><p> Erwin não conseguiu conter uma risada, e fechando os olhos, envolveu a cintura de Levi com a mão e deixou sua cabeça cair em seu ombro nu, respirando o almíscar quente de sua pele lisa, cheia de músculos flexíveis no peitoral, ombros e braços de estrutura enxugada e bem desenvolvida. </p><p>  A intervenção nada lisonjeira de Levi era estranhamente reconfortante, pois ele entregou tudo com a voz mais suave e tranquila, transformando suas mãos com delicadeza. </p><p> Os olhos de Erwin se abriram e sob a cavernosa câmara que era o apartamento de Levi, o homem conseguiu enxergar além da luz fraca, além das sombras e finalmente olhar o outro ainda sentado em seu, alto e claro feito um anjo selprucral glorioso. </p><p>Pois Levi também carregava suas feridas, a diferença era que para aquele homem pequeno demais para um mundo tão grande, magnânimo em toda sua forma, como se não pesassem nada e Erwin queria sarar as suas. </p><p>Abaixo dele estava a vasta planície acidentada do peito nu e estômago de Levi, havia as linhas tênues de rabiscos em forma de cicatrizes confusas — cicatrizes que Levi não se esquivou de exibir, e atrás de cada um deles havia uma história que Erwin não poderia mensurar o peso. </p><p>Como ele pôde ser tão egoísta por tanto tempo por acreditar que era o único com um passado no mundo inteiro, ou pelo menos, no mundo que o acometia?</p><p> Suspirou profundamente e em súplica silenciosa, enterrou a cabeça na curva do ombro de Levi, cutucando a pele com o nariz, traçando ao longo das linhas acentuadas do pescoço longo, e espalhou beijos onde quer que pudesse alcançar. Eram desculpas silenciosas para ele, para todos os fantasmas e esqueletos em sua mesma, para si mesmo, por ter falhado e se ver tão obcecado por seus próprios desastres. </p><p>Fios de cabelo preto esvoaçavam sobre seus cílios, nariz e lábios, e ele parou ali, ao lado do rosto de Levi, com a respiração em sua orelha, respirando o homem como se quisesse absorver sua força através do ar, do paladar e do tato.  </p><p>Já se sentindo renovado, quase curado, Erwin empurrou a mão de Levi para longe de seu peito, substituiu-a pela sua e brincou com o tecido de sua camisa. Com uma apreensão acelerada, trêmula, ele desfez um, dois, três botões sob o olhar atento de Levi. </p><p>Quando Erwin finalmente alcançou o último, Levi separou os dois lados da camisa lentamente, expondo o estômago nu de Erwin às luzes fracas, puxando o tecido como se quisesse se livrar de algemas, cordas e amarras, qualquer coisa que o inibisse e o subjugasse. O homem atarracado e sombrio ainda tinha olhares densos como lama negra, mas suavizado no aperto de seus lábios avermelhados pelos beijos ríspidos, contudo, Erwin não conseguiu evitar a carga elétrica e pesada que o deixava nervoso.</p><p> Levi não parou, porém, e passou a mão pelo braço direito de Erwin enquanto empurrava a manga para baixo até que pudesse puxá-la, e jogá-la no chão encerado.</p><p> Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto os olhos de Levi percorriam cada centímetro de carne exposta. Tateando com aquele olhar gelado e quente  tudo que ele era, nu e vulnerável, não buscando nada em particular pois quem estava procurando era Erwin. </p><p>— O que? — Levi bufou, impaciente e os lábios do ex militar se apertaram como se tivesse por sob a mira de uma arma. </p><p>— Está esperando que eu diga algo? Você não tem um braço, monsieur, não é como se eu estivesse esperando outra coisa mesmo se não tivesse me pagando...</p><p> Erwin abriu a boca para o silêncio.</p><p> O que havia para dizer? Não era como se ele tivesse feliz a pressionar a Levi a confessar sobre o quão feio era, como se não bastasse somente todos os atos autodestrutivos escritos nas cicatrizes, em sua mente e sobre o quão lamentável se tornou com todos eles.  </p><p>Por tudo isso, ele não culparia Levi se o fizesse. Mas o homem não o fez e parecia disposto a dizer somente isso com toda sua franqueza e rispidez, mas não com nenhuma mentira doce para embolar sua garganta fria. </p><p> Antes que Erwin saísse de seu torpor, Levi já estava em movimento novamente e ele o seguiu cegamente. </p><p>Levi o fez deitar de costas contra o colchão até que macio de cama, e seus pés tiveram que transbordar por entre as grades de metal da cama pequena demais para Erwin caber. O homem pequeno escalou sua cintura. </p><p>Mãos mapearam a ampla superfície de seu peito através dos caminhos desbotados do que antes eram retalhados com músculos esculpidos, deixando arrepios como agulhas cortantes nas trilhas de seus dígitos como se estivessem marcando além da pele. Erwin captou as sensações por trás dos olhos fechados e seu abdômen se contraiu com um suspiro quando os dedos de Levi roçaram as bordas da cicatriz que cobria seu flanco direito, pele fragmentada e cicatrizada em uma teia irregular com todos os inchaços e fios onde sua carne havia sido queimada e rasgada. </p><p>O toque era curioso, quase reconfortante. </p><p>Erwin se flagrou suspirando sua respiração estável, mas ainda prudente, não se perdendo para os sussurros em sua mente e percebendo o quão longe eles estavam quando Levi estava por toda parte. O pequeno homem retirou as mãos e se inclinou, desta vez roçando os lábios na curva do ombro direito de Erwin, que tentou manter sua respiração composta, mas falhou de maneira miserável, ofegante um grunhido abafado quando os dedos de Levi envolveram seu bíceps cortado ao meio. </p><p>A sensação era familiar: um desconforto supersensível que crescia por baixo de seu tecido à medida que os dedos contornavam as linhas salientes, depois um peso dormente quando escalaram o pedaço de tecido cicatricial proeminente. </p><p>Ao chegar à ponta, o ponto central de onde todas as cicatrizes surgiam, Levi seguiu outra para cima e para baixo, e de novo, até que Erwin pudesse sentir o calor irradiando através das grossas camadas de carne amortecida e amontoadas como placas de uma armadura rudimentar.  </p><p>Era confuso, o formigamento do toque de Levi deixando em seu rastros que não duravam muito mas se prolongavam dentro do crânio de Erwin.  </p><p>Entretanto, pego desprevenido, os olhos se arregalaram com o movimento úmido da língua de Levi que veio em seguida, substituindo seus dígitos nodosos, muito mais quente e escorregadios do que a secura de sua palma. </p><p>Seu nome saiu estrangulado da boca de Erwin enquanto sua mão pulou no cabelo escuro, puxando com força, mas não para longe, e Levi fez de novo, lambendo uma longa passada por uma cicatriz, aplicando pressão suficiente para Erwin sentir. </p><p>Era um curso que vinha de dentro e descia profundamente. </p><p>O calor, a umidade, a pressão, fazendo a ponta dos dedos dos pés, as pernas de Erwin, se abriram e sacudiram, prendendo a cintura de Levi entre os joelhos trêmulos.</p><p>— Levi… — ele chamou fracamente, mas um sopro de ar do que um bufo.</p><p>Levi cantarolou em resposta, deixando um rastro úmido de beliscões feitos com os dentes na pele fina do braço de Erwin enquanto ele erguia a cabeça um pouco, lançando seus olhos se por um segundo fugaz antes de Erwin arrastá-lo para mais perto para pegar seus lábios em um beijo fervoroso, como se fosse o primeiro de novo — rude e sincero. </p><p>Levi respondeu agudamente, a língua deslizando entre os lábios préteos de Erwin, envolvendo sua boca inteira com um gosto tão inebriante que afastou os pensamentos malévolos de sua cabeça e que ao invés disso, o embalou no gosto e no aroma do casulo quente que cheirava cítrico de Camel e sabonete de Levi.</p><p>    Levi percorreu os lábios, mãos e quadris sobre os ossos arrepiados de Erwin. </p><p>No entanto, havia algo mais suave na maneira como sua pele tocava a de Erwin, um cuidado mas não com cautela o qual Levi o esquentava e o deixava derreter gradualmente sob seus toques, como uma massa maleável. </p><p>Isso era uma separação e um acordo do que Erwin queria e do que Levi estava disposto a dá-lo — Levi pretendia quebrá-lo por inteiro, só que belamente, e Erwin tinha dificuldade em acreditar que era digno de qualquer uma dessas coisas porque estivesse pagando pelo trato. </p><p>Levi tomou todo o seu desperto e horror na ponta da língua, e tudo o que deixou para Erwin se perturbar quando ele terminou foi um desejo terrível e uma agonia por mais.</p><p> Eles continuaram perdidos em beijos de boca aberta, tocando com aspereza e cautela, mordendo-se e agarrando-se. Eles ondularam calor na dança de seus quadris sem nenhuma exigência apesar da febre, e tudo o que importava agora era que eles se sentiam crus, honestos e carnais.</p><p>    Levi deslizou uma mão para baixo, roçou na virilha de Erwin e tirou um suspiro de seus lábios, bebendo dele com os dentes em sua língua. Ele ouviu tecido farfalhar, sentiu a excitação nua de Levi pesar quente contra a sua o barulho de suas calças e cinto caindo no chão alto demais no quarto abafado. </p><p>Os últimos fragmentos de relutância ainda faziam uma tentativa desesperada de se agarrar às entranhas de Erwin como cânticos monótonos de palavras hostilizados, mas a melodia enfadonha foi reduzida a silêncio sob ondas de prazer crescente que era sentir o corpo de Levi pairando e se esparrando ao seu em toda sua forma. </p><p> Com uma troca de olhar rápido, intensa, Erwin deu consentimento quando deixou Levi abrir os botões de suas calças e mandou para o Inferno com seu medo irracional — ele estava indo para lá de qualquer forma. </p><p>Levi tocou na cascata loira de seus pêlos da barriga e cheiro as camadas enquanto puxava de maneira rude o tecido de suas tíbias grossas, fazendo Erwin se contorceu por sob seu gesto, querendo fugir — querendo ficar e derreter.  Quase em desespero de se encontrar, Erwin abraçou o corpo sólido de Levi e o trouxe de volta, tocando os ossos ilíacos, os abdômen e emaranhado coxas, para balançar os quadris para frente e para trás, esfregando seus paus nus, duros e irritados contra suas barrigas. </p><p> Tal ato arrancou um gemido gutural e roufenho do loiro, e em contra resposta teve seus lábios mordidos, seu queixo e a garganta apreciados enquanto o tempo todo deslizavam um contra o estreito espaço entre seus corpos. </p><p>Levi teve que usar as duas mãos para envolver o pau dos dois, sendo o Erwin mais grande, mas o de Levi mas grosso, tornando o ajuste descoordenado no início. Mas depois de um pouco de calma e esforço, os dedos habilidosos e bonitos de Levi começaram a trabalhar em sincronismo, espalhando o pré gozo que escorria em abundância dos dois e Erwin não pôde evitar um gemido rouco.</p><p>Levi os manipulou desajeitadamente, às vezes perdendo o controle ou balançando os quadris com muita força, não com inexperiência mais pelos tamanhos desiguais, de muitas formas, mesmo na horizontal, o atrapalharem mas não fez nada para impedir que o prazer os inundasse como golpes de ondas do mar aberto.  </p><p>Sua respiração difícil atingia o rosto de Erwin enquanto ele o olhava totalmente, profundamente e o homem mal conseguiu pegar seus lábios num beijo com sede, fome e frenesi, acabando por deixar beijos molhados onde quer que ele pudesse alcançar. </p><p>Era uma bagunça, mas ainda não importava, pois tudo o que era necessário agora era que a liberação levasse o prazer e a miséria para longe.</p><p> Foi rápida e inesperada, os atingindo forte com apenas mais alguns movimentos da mão e dos quadris de Levi antes que toda a pele de Erwin formigasse e tremesse, dedos dos pés enrolados, dedos em garras, cabelos como agulhas em todo o corpo e o calor do gozo de Levi se espalhando como fogo da floresta em sua corrente sanguínea sob si, e trazendo o seu como um amassamento doloroso. </p><p>Quando a maré quente o sufocou  e depois lhe devolveu o fôlego, os olhos fechados, se abriram tremendo, e os lábios entreabertos encontraram os Levi de novo, sendo beijado até Erwin afundou na maciez nos encharcados e embolados embaixo, queimando em nó em sua coluna. </p><p>No meio de sua névoa, ele mal percebeu a cabeça de Levi enterrada profundamente na curva do pescoço de seu pescoço, os dedos pressionados com força em seus ombros, o mantendo perto — o mantendo junto e inteiro. </p><p>Erwin passou a mão pela superfície plana das costas de Levi, desenhou formas pacientes até que seus músculos derretessem com o calor e ele caiu sobre Erwin como se seus ossos tivessem se transformado em água, também se deixando abater integralmente.</p><p> Ele suspirou longa e profundamente, seus pulmões pressionando o esterno de Erwin enquanto se enchiam. Erwin o manteve perto, cutucando a pele de Levi e respirando seu cheiro, perdendo-se no suave conforto disso. </p><p>Sua mente estava vazia de sua amargura — não havia memórias intrusivas, nenhum sentimento de transgressão, vergonha ou praga a ser encontrada — não ainda, não hoje. </p><p>Não havia nada além do emaranhado de seus corpos rentes um contra o outro. E antes que pudesse se fazer recuar, Erwin pediu de novo, como vinha fazendo muita durante aquela noite: </p><p>— Quanto vai custar e manter meus pedaços de novo, por uma semana..? </p><p>Levi olhou daquele jeito como se ele fosse o homem mais tolo do mundo, como se ele fosse insano, apoiando os braços em seu peito sem receio de machucá-lo, de roubar sua respiração quando já havia lhe roubado e lhe dado tantas coisas. Mas questionou com impaciência sem forma, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas finas como navalhas. </p><p>— Vai custar mais do que isso, você sabe bem, grande monsieur. </p><p>— Estou disposto a deixar meus sonhos morrer… </p><p>— Então estamos combinados.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>